


Anything But Boring

by idrilhadhafang



Series: CEO Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, CEO Kylo Ren, CEO Poe Dameron, Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Kylo Ren, Horny Poe Dameron, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Mutual Masturbation, Nice Armitage Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron And Kylo Ren In A Closet, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren smut, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren-centric, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Armitage Hux, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: As CEO of his company, Kylo Ren is all but obligated to attend a charity gala. An encounter with Poe Dameron in a closet, though, makes it anything but boring.





	Anything But Boring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd) in the [darkpilothaven](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/darkpilothaven) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> So, Poe and Kylo are rivals CEO of big companies. They use to be ruthless/competitive with each other but there is a lot of respect between them. When both attend the same charity gala, they finally act on their unresolved sexual tension (and maybe end the evening making out in a closet? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

Interacting with other people could not be more boring.

Even as Kylo stood around with a glass of wine in his hand (not having drank any of it), he couldn’t help but wonder if wine would take the edge off. Even as he watched the CEO of Resistance Enterprises, Poe Dameron, all but flitting around — at least Kylo knew where they got the term “social butterfly” from — talking to people and making nice to them, he couldn’t help but wish that he had half of Dameron’s ease with talking with other people.

”Just ignore him.” Phasma spoke up in that moment. She and her coworker, Armitage Hux, had started dating recently, and Kylo couldn’t help but be slightly jealous (though it wasn’t because he was attracted to Hux, really). “He’s just fake-nice. Trying to get into people’s good graces.”

”Isn’t that technically our job too, Phasma?” Hux said.

”Well, yes,” Phasma said. “He’s just obnoxious about it.”

Kylo supposed. Truth be told, he couldn’t help but feel a faint tug of...something when it came to Poe Dameron. It wasn’t just the respect for a worthy adversary, but he couldn’t help but notice the way that Poe smiled, the way he spoke, the way he did...everything. He didn’t know if it was love, but he did know Poe Dameron wasn’t boring.

It was long after Phasma and Hux went to greet new people that Kylo took the opportunity to step out of the room and exhale. He’d never really been used to other people, after all.

”Good evening.” 

Poe Dameron. And fuck, but Poe’s voice got his heart fluttering.

He turned around. Poe didn’t seem to be drinking either.

”You know wine tastes like shoe polish,” Poe said wryly.

”Oh,” Kylo said. “Have you tried it?”

”No, but I imagine it tastes terrible. Like wine.” Poe took a deep breath. “Exhausted?”

”A little.” Then, “Since when do you worry about me?”

”What can I say? I worry about everyone.”

”I see.”

Silence. Kylo couldn’t help but notice the way Poe’s suit fit him perfectly. He looked...handsome, dignified. No, beautiful. Handsome didn’t even begin to do Poe justice in his opinion. It didn’t help that he was kind. And funny. And he cared about his employees.

Oh fuck, but why were they rivals again? 

“You’re staring,” Poe said. 

“Sorry.”

”No problem. You okay?”

”You look beautiful tonight.” Kylo said. Then, “Well, for the occasion.”

Poe smiled. Kylo could swear that smile lit a fire in him.

”Kylo,” he said. “Let’s talk.”

***

The closet (which they got to under the excuse slash lie of needing fresh air) was big enough for the two of them at least, Kylo would say that much. Even as he looked at Poe, he couldn’t help but be struck by how the shadows of the closet did interesting things to Poe’s skin. 

 _Beautiful,_ Kylo thought, and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of want and envy. Poe was just gorgeous, and Kylo could not help but be in awe of him, not for the first time.

”Kylo,” Poe said, and even his name couldn’t help but sound beautiful in Poe’s soft, pretty voice. “You know — we could rejoin the others.”

”We could. But then again, no one has to know,” Kylo said.

Poe in that moment leaned forward. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

”Do you want this?”

Poe swallowed. His eyes looked practically ink black in the shadows of the closet. “I really...like you, Kylo.” An almost mischievous grin. “And if it’s fun for both of us, I’ll take it.”

Their lips all but collided, struggling together as they tried to figure out where in the hell everything went. But it was perfect. Kylo couldn’t help but moan even as they kissed, no, practically made out in that closet. Their bodies ground together, and Kylo couldn’t help but notice that he was getting increasingly, frustratingly, embarrassingly hard.

He drew away, almost expecting Poe to be revolted, but instead, the rival CEO said, “It’s okay. Do you want me to take care of this?”

Kylo sighed in relief, even as his cock twitched. “Please.”

Poe eased Kylo’s erection out of his pants, exclaiming in surprise at how big he was. “I mean, you’re amazing,” Poe said. “I don’t believe it.”

Poe began kneading. And fuck, but those fingers felt good around his cock. Kylo thrust against that hand, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly and betraying what they were doing in a closet. 

“Do you like this?” Poe said.

”Oh. Oh, yes.” Kylo could only hope that no one was passing by the closet that could hear them. “You feel good.”

”Just experimenting,” Poe said. 

“You’re...ah, fuck! Really good.”

Kylo threw his head back, continuing to thrust into Poe’s hand as Poe continued to jerk him off, until finally, his legs shook, he felt a warm, delicious tension in his belly, and he came into Poe’s hand with a moan. He leaned against the wall, panting, spent — and he wanted to make Poe feel just as good, really.

”Do you...want to be jerked off?”

Poe nodded. Even easing Poe out of his pants, Kylo noticed that his shaft was long rather than big, but maybe to be fair, everyone was smaller than Kylo Ren. With Poe’s assent, Kylo began jerking him off, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing it correctly. Kylo had gone on bad dates before, but nothing that resulted in anything sexual.

But Poe was good. Really good. Murmuring praise to him all the while, quietly so they wouldn’t be heard, but still praise. Kylo stroked him, encouraged, until Poe erupted in his hand, moaning softly, and he looked so beautiful like this. Kylo wanted to pepper the expanse of that long neck with kisses...but maybe another time.

They eased back into their pants, used the napkins to clean their hands (which were rather sticky), and turned to look at each other. The initial lust was dying down, and now they were calmer, settling into some sort of affection.

”I enjoyed it,” Kylo said. “Very much.”

”I can imagine,” Poe said. “And I’m glad. You did well too. We’ll...have to see each other again sometime.”

”Yeah.” Kylo didn’t know if Poe was proposing a date, but he wasn’t really complaining.


End file.
